


you wanna take some cover (you wanna leave with me)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby, angel, baby boy, kitten, tyler, lover, partner, boyfriend, sub</p>
<p>daddy, master, sir, josh, lover, partner, boyfriend, dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna take some cover (you wanna leave with me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from wrong club by the ting tings

"so pretty for me," josh whispers. "so, so pretty."

 

tyler wiggles under his boyfriend, who's currently looming over him, to try to get comfortable.

 

but there's only so much you can do when you're bound in rope and lace. 

 

"r-really da-daddy," he sighs out, face reddening at the praise. "am i being a good boy?" he asks, wanting more.

 

josh answers, fond beaming from his face. "yeah, angel. the bestest boy."

 

tyler shuts his eyes and tries to smile, but a moan escapes before he can do anything. 

 

josh tightens his grip on tyler's dick. "you're too good, baby, almost wanna punish your for being so....damn...." he grits his teeth and tyler's mouth becomes wider and his moans become deeper as josh shoves two fingers inside of his angel. he watches him squirm in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "good," his finishes. josh raises his left eyebrow as sickening sadistic thoughts run through his head.

 

tyler cries out and squirms and gasps for air. he tries to arch his back, but with his wrists bound with rope to one of the middle bars of their thrift store headboard and his legs spread up and bent and kept that way with old lace panties, it's hard for him to move. 

 

josh leans forward to kiss tyler, removing his fingers from inside of him, but leaves his hand pumping his angel's cock.

 

"you wanna cum baby boy?" he asks, and before he can even finish his sentence, tyler's nodding furiously and trying to swallow what little spit he has left in his dry mouth. he tries to look at his partner with hooded eyes.

 

"yes si-" he starts, but josh cuts him off by placing his hand that's not fingering tyler and retches the smaller boy's body upward, towards his own. the strain on tyler's muscles and limbs in delicious, but painful. 

 

"well then," josh says into tyler's mouth as they both pant, josh lightly, tyler heavily."you gotta work for it." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly shouldn't be fist pumping the air that i finally wrote something that had sex in it but here i am...excited that i can finally talk abt fuckin online


End file.
